The present invention relates to a system for collecting data, and in particular to a low cost electronic data collection device.
Data collection processing has experienced numerous advances in the areas of equipment, software, and processes. However, the medium used to collect data has seen little or no improvement. The collection medium of choice remains paper. Accordingly, most if not all data collected in the form of applications, tax returns, surveys, ballots, tests, and the like, begins with filling out paper forms. Subsequent processing to collect the data off of the paper is manually intensive, error prone, time consuming, and costly.
Consider the simplest data collection process wherein a collection instrument comprising one or more sheets of paper, or a booklet, contains questions that a respondent is invited to answer. There may be an answer space next to each question wherein the respondent is to write in their response. After completion, the forms are collected and are manually inspected to collect response data. If the data is to be compiled, a data entry clerk or operator may be enlisted to transcribe the data into a log or computer database.
Such a system is very cumbersome due, in part, to the labor intensive nature of manually transcribing data from responses into a collective log or database. Indeed, a large cost component associated with conventional data collection processes of this sort, is the expense of labor dedicated to transcribing the data. In addition, manual transcription is susceptible to errors because of transcriber fatigue, misinterpretation, and human error. Turn around time also is slow because of the delays involved by manual transcription. The solution proposed, and now widely adopted, is to reduce the collection medium (e.g., the answer portion of the survey) to a machine readable form.
A machine readable collection medium involves reducing answers on a form to a selection of, for example, small ovals, wherein each oval corresponds to an answer choice. The collection medium can consist of one or more sheets wherein questions and answers are arranged next to one another. Alternatively, the collection medium can be in the form of a separate answer sheet. In either case an answer choice is indicated by filling in, or even punching out (if answer form is a punch card), a defined space corresponding to an answer choice. The answer form(s) is collected and fed into a scanning device that interprets answer indications.
A simple answer scanning system may involve a specially designed optical scanner that interprets machine readable forms by sensing which answer selection has been filled-in. The scanner may operate in combination with a computer having a software program that operates the scanner to and gathers information sensed by the scanner. The information gathered by the system is then formatted and reported as desired.
A problem remains, however, in that optical scanner systems have been known to mis-read poorly entered answers (e.g., the answer space not sufficiently blackened in). This impacts not only the accuracy of the collected data, but also the costs of completing data collection. The system must be required to identify mis-marked forms. These forms are then collected and visually inspected by operators who manually enter the answers, or fill in the respondent""s intended answer(s) and re-scan re-marked form. However, as with completely manual data gathering and collection, this too requires expensive and time-consuming manual intervention to complete the data collection process.
Another problem with machine readable media is the difficulty involved in collecting handwritten text. Handwritten text can be collected and inspected in a machine readable media system in several ways. One way is to solicit a respondent to translate the handwritten text into a machine readable form by filling in a corresponding of oval for each letter (i.e., A through Z) from among a group of ovals that are respectively arranged below contiguous letter boxes in a handwritten entry portion of the answer form (e.g., see FIG. 1). Another technique involves using a scanner in combination with a character recognition algorithm to interpret handwriting appearing in the contiguous boxes, or in an answer space. Both of these solutions, however, remain susceptible to machine reading errors. Consequently, visual review and manual entry are still required to complete data collection.
Systems, such as the aforementioned character recognition algorithms and optical imaging systems, designed for commercial scale operation are generally very expensive. Such systems can be utilized in data collection scenarios to process forms where a question may solicit a lengthy, handwritten, answer requiring a subjective response, or wherein a xe2x80x9cCommentsxe2x80x9d section is provided. The costs of such systems is great because they typically involve complex combinations of paper sorting/routing machines and automatic scanners that operate in concert with sophisticated software programs running on customized computer platforms. A company or institution considering the purchase of a data collection system with any level of sophistication must contend with the fact that procurement of such a system involves a significant up-front investment. If the equipment is only used on an occasional basis, e.g., to perform an annual survey or to scan voting ballots, it represents non-performing idle capital equipment. Even with these systems, however, there remains the aforementioned accuracy problems that require manual intervention to overcome. Another problem with machine readable form systems is that the automated mechanisms designed to fold and stuff envelopes, open and unfold returned responses, and route and scan responses are prone to jamming.
One solution that moves away from paper forms is to enlist an electronic notepad that has a manually interactive display designed in accordance with data collection needs (e.g., inpatient medical chart notebook computer). Such systems, however, are merely special purpose notebook computers that remain relatively expensive. Furthermore, operation of such a data collection device usually requires training. In addition, such a device cannot be readily handed out in the manner that a test form, application form, survey, or the like, can be. Additionally, such a device cannot be easily mailed or folded.
What is needed is a data collection system that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantages by providing an electronic data collection device that completely replaces conventional paper forms in the data collection process. An electronic data collection device in accordance with exemplary embodiments of the invention is a combination of inexpensive, commercially available electronic components configured into a simple, substantially two-dimensional arrangement. The arrangement of components is fixed within one or more sheets of suitably thin, but durable material, such as paper or plastic. Such an arrangement is preferably rendered in form that is light and durable so that it can be folded, if necessary, so that it can be sent and returned via regular mail or by courier.
The arrangement, in an exemplary embodiment, includes a combination of electronic components comprising: input means, such as membrane switches, (e.g., corresponding to alphanumeric characters and/or function switches), for receiving user input responses; output means, such as a low profile LCD or LED information display; memory means, such as a simple memory device for storing system instructions, questions, and responses; logic means, such as a simple 8-bit CPU for controlling memory writes and retrieves, controlling the LCD, and receiving user responses; data transfer means, such as a simple radio frequency (RF) means, for transferring collected responses; and power means, such as a low profile battery, or solar cell, for providing power. The components are interconnected by a connection means, such as conductive ink, and appropriately affixed to a backing sheet using conductive, or non-conductive adhesive, as necessary. A cover sheet can include printed indications that overlay switches, and windows through which the information display and a solar cell (if used) appear.
The foregoing elements can be integrated into a low cost, light weight data collection device that completely replaces paper forms as a collection medium. Because the device can be intended for a single/limited use, and/or disposable operation, low cost componentry and inexpensive design elements can be selected.
Questions and information (e.g., instructions) can be displayed in the information display. The topology, or functional/visual appearance, of a device can be specifically tailored to the requirements of the particular data collection task that the data collection device is intended for (e.g., an electronic mail-in ballot). Alternatively, the data collection device can be supplied in a generic, or general embodiment, whereby all of the information and questions to be conveyed to a respondent appear on the information display.
Operation of a data collection device can involve displaying questions in the information display. A respondent can answer the questions using an alphanumeric array of switches, or by actuating one or more switches which can be arranged next to answer choices displayed by the information display. The answers entered by a respondent are stored in the memory. After the data collection device is returned, answers can be harvested, or xe2x80x9ccapturedxe2x80x9d within an external system. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, this can be done by positioning the data collection device within the proximity of an external RF transceiver unit, connected to a personal computer, that is designed to capture recorded information from the data collection device. Automatic transfer of the information can take place in response to an encoded message from the RF transceiver unit. Such an arrangement allows substantially all processes associated with manual entry of collected data to be eliminated.
An electronic data collection device incorporating the invention reduces the costs and time associated with the data collection process. While individual data collection device unit costs may be greater than the costs of paper question forms and/or answer sheets, the labor cost involved with handling such materials, as well as the investment in optical reading systems, are substantially eliminated. Cost reductions in the data gathering process also are achieved by having a data originator, or respondent, directly input their responses into the data collection device in electronic form. Therefore, all of the processes and steps involved required to convert pencil entered data on forms are eliminated. Interpretation of respondent data is not required as would be the case with manual data entry, scanning or other automated image conversion processes. Consequently, the equipment required to perform such tasks is substantially eliminated. Data quality and process improvements are realized because there is no manual entry or interpretation required subsequent to data entry by a respondent.